Team Rocket
Team Rocket is an international crime syndicate, though few in Rinjoh know of its true nature. It is best known at large as a street gang: bands of thugs, usually seen hanging around Lime City and Kumquat Town, who commit petty crimes and fight turf wars with the Biker Gang. What only few know is, the gang is actually only a fragment of Team Rocket's depth. Its true incarnation is something of a combination between a mafia and a business outfit: an organization that orchestrates a wide variety of profitable ventures, some less legal then others. The street gangs are merely a tool utilized by certain departments to find suitable recruits for the inner organization. Those in the gangs are not even made aware of the existance of Team Rocket's inner workings until they are offered (and accept) a job position. The Rocket organization in Rinjoh is divided into five departments, each led by a Director, who in turn is under the management of the CEO, who reports to the international Head Office. Each department has its own goals, offices and staff, and with the exception of the highest ranking employees, those who work in any one branch will have little information regarding the other four. Similarly, no two Directors have offices in the same base or building; it is critical for the Rockets to keep information about themselves from leaking out, should the police or League discover anything. The five departments are as follows: Procurement The branch managing Team Rocket's material assets. This includes, but is not limited to, the acquisition and distribution of goods both legal and illegal (including pokemon), maintaining Team Rocket dispensaries, and managing storage facilities. Most of the employees hired from the street gangs are employed by Procurement as thieves and strong men. When pokemon are brought in by the Rockets, whether wild or stolen, they are either kept as mission-useful tools or sold on the black market. Pokemon with powerful abilities or rare technique combinations are kept in Rocket dispensaries, where agents can borrow them like library books should they not possess pokemon suitable for their current mission. Common, valuable or otherwise less useful pokemon are instead sold through various channels for profit. While all of the larger towns have at least a small Rocket base with a Procurement-stocked dispensary and barracks, Lime City hosts the department's headquarters in addition to several other shipping and warehouse sites. The employees of Procurement, much more so than any other department, are often full-time criminals without other day jobs, many actually living in Rocket bases when not on missions. This, combined with the corporate policy of teamwork, means Procurement employees are usually much more familiar with each other and possess more solidarity then those of other departments. Director: Carmen Merryworth Intelligence The branch managing Team Rocket's infomation assets. Most of the projects handled by this department involve corporate espionage, including organizations such as the League and the police, in addition to more invasive spy work. Blackmail and protection rackets are also managed by this department, although they often call in employees from Procurement when they require a more "personal touch"; it is also not uncommon for employees of Technology who are stationed in rival companies to report to Intelligence. While most of the Intelligence Department is decentralized, the Lychee Town base holds the director's office as well as the majority of the desk clerks and operators. Many Intelligence employees, due to the nature of their cover, do not have personal contact with each other, and have little to no knowledge of projects outside of their own. Director: X Technology The branch managing Team Rocket's research and development, as well as their computer systems and intranet. The Rockets design and manufacture a wide variety of cutting edge products, including computer software and hardware, pokeball technologies and medical equipment to name a few. These are not only for their own personal use, but also for legitimate sale; in particular, the employees of Silph Co. and Team Rocket Technology are so intertwined that it is almost impossible to extricate the two organizations. The Technology Department employees tend to get grouped into functional teams based on their area of expertise, which are then divided almost equally between private labs and legitimate business fronts. Teams working on related projects often share research, so many of the employees know each other, even if only over the grid. The headquarters of the department are currently located in Tangerine Town, but since most everything is based in shifting satellite facilities, the offices tend to move over the years for the sake of convenience. Director: Deirdre Plum-Blossom Finance The branch managing Team Rocket's internal finances as well as their alternative sources of revenue, including stock market analysis/manipulation and private donations. Most employees of Finance have vocations outside of Team Rocket, so there are actually very few finance offices within the Rocket bases; indeed, most of the staff know each other better from their jobs outside of Team Rocket. The headquarters were traditionally located in Lemon City, but have recently been relocated to Pomegranate City for little reason other then the current director's personal convenience. Director: Mikhail Revnik Legal The branch managing Team Rocket's human resources and legal team. Besides managing staff and company policy, they also possess a highly skilled group of lawyers who are adept at circumventing laws which would otherwise hinder the efforts of the other departments, as well as get valuable employees out of jail time. A reletively small department, Legal is comprised mostly of telecommuting or part-time staff who have little interaction with one another. A single legal office can be found in most of the larger bases, with the headquarters located in Lemon City. Director: Peter Cranston Category:Team Rocket